


Nurse Eiji [aka Your Own Kink] (Day 20)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [20]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, M/M, Nurse Eiji, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Eiji is dressed in a very skimpy outfit and gives Ash the time of his life.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Nurse Eiji [aka Your Own Kink] (Day 20)

**Author's Note:**

> Eiji in a nurse outfit is my kink now. Actually any of my babies in sexy outfits are kinda my kink tbh. There's a reserved seat in hell for me probably lmao

Ash's eyes almost popped out at the sight in front of him. Eiji had on a nurse outfit, one similar to what Ash had once worn, only it was pink, and a lot skimpier than Ash's was. The blonde was having a hard time believing his innocent Eiji was wearing such an outfit. Hell, he was even wearing white, knee-high stockings and pink heels.

“Holy fuck,” Ash muttered.

“You like what you see?” Eiji asked with a sway of his hips. Ash stammered, unsure what to say and what to do. He then saw a slight smirk on the Japanese boy's face.

“The others liked it,” he said slowly. “Sing couldn't stop taking pictures, and Yut Lung was reconsidering if he was a top or not. Even Blanca couldn't help himself.” Ash wanted to scream. Eiji giggled and sat on the arm of the couch, staring seductively at Ash through his eyelashes. “They all kept saying how pretty I looked, how warm I was, how tight I am~” Ash gulped as Eiji teasingly opened his legs. He wasn't sure if he was going to last.

“You know you're always welcome to this, right?” Ash nodded. “Then have at it.” Eiji leaned forward, the top showing where his breasts would be if he was a woman.

Ash couldn't handle it anymore and gave in. He brought Eiji into a heated kiss, pushing him back on the couch. The shirt was pulled open, exposing his chest.

“Fuck Eiji, you are so pretty~” Ash brought his lips to one of Eiji’s nipples, biting and sucking it. Eiji let out pretty moans. Ash's hands traveled up Eiji’s smooth legs and grabbed ahold of the bottom of the skirt. He lifted it up, and brought a finger down to Eiji’s entrance, only to find something round and smooth blocking the way. “Damn, Eiji, you really are naughty~ Do you treat all your patients like this?” Eiji giggled.

“No, just my favorite ones~” Ash removed the plug and stuck two fingers in. He was warm, wet, and so fucking tight, just like Ash anticipated. He curled his fingers, looking for that special spot inside Eiji, who let out a loud moan when it was hit. Ash smiled and rolled them both onto the floor.

“Say, isn’t it usually the nurse’s job to take care of their patient?”

“Perhaps. Would you like that~?” Eiji hummed.

“I think that is the best medicine you could prescribe to me.” Eiji grinded himself against Ash ever so slightly.

“Then it’s time for your dosage.” He lowered himself onto Ash’s dick with ease. “Ah~! It’s so big!” He started to bounce himself on it, moaning every time it entered him again. “Oh, fuck! Ash!”

“Yes, baby, just like that~ Damn, you are so tight~” Eiji picked up his speed, then stopped as Ash’s dick hit his prostate. His body shook and his eyes rolled back. Ash took it from there, thrusting upwards into Eiji’s tight heat. Eiji let out a loud scream as Ash thrusted at lightning speed, hitting his prostate dead on each time. He screamed out Ash’s name to the point it was the only name he knew. Ash groaned as Eiji tightened around him, and flipped him over so he could better fuck him. He crashed their lips together, muffling their moans and groans.

“Fuck, I’m about to come!” Eiji wrapped his legs around Ash, pulling him in further.

“I-Inside me! Please!” Ash let out a loud groan as he released his load inside Eiji. Eiji let out a loud scream and pulled off an ahegao as he came all over his chest. Eiji let his legs fall to the ground and laid there panting.

“Holy fuck, that was so hot,” Ash said. “I think I’ll have to take this medicine more often.”


End file.
